Distant Lights
by Zrathus
Summary: AU: Seeking a new life for herself in a new land, Maka Albarn boards the famous 'Titanic' in hopes of making her wish come true.  Celebrating the 100th anniversary of the Titanic sinking on April 15th, 2012.
1. Introduction

**A/N: For anyone who remembers me from 2010, and notices that this style is quite different than the one I had before, I do have an explanation. I've been illustrating an original manga project for a club competition, and haven't written since... forever. I'm not used to writing again (you can imagine the difference between writing speech bubbles and this), so I apologize if I add too much prose, having bad pacing, etc., etc. I'll probably remember how to write again after a while.**

**This story will probably have around 10-20 chapters, and end near April 15th, the 100th anniversary of Titanic's sinking. This story is (obviously) AU, and the characters are older as well (because 13 year olds don't go on transatlantic journeys by themselves in 1912), with Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Patty being 19, Tsubaki being 20 and Liz being 21. I'm still deciding on Kid, because I'm planning for him to remain being a Death God in this fanfic (I love Shinigami too much to scrap him, so there has to be some common bond between him and his son!).  
><strong>

**PAIRINGS: MakaxSoul, Strongly Implied Black*StarxTsubaki. Kid, Liz, and Patty will probably be "just friends". Probably.  
><strong>

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Distant Lights<em>  
><strong>

When I stared up at the huge ship, I felt like wondering why I was even here. Looking at the crowds around me, I felt so small and insignificant, and immediately found myself being swallowed by the hundreds of people and pushed away. It was so confusing. I wasn't at all used to seeing all these people at one time, considering how I spent the most of my time working as a clerk for an old bookstore owned by a close friend of my father's. Almost no one ever visited the old place, so I often found myself reading by the corner instead of talking to the customers. Thank goodness the owner of the store was so accepting- I can't imagine that many other people around this place would accept a woman reading anything more than poetry!

"2nd Class boarders only!"

I looked down at my boarding pass, which had the words "White Star Line" written in fine, black font near the top of the page, encircled by a neat flowery border. I had paid for a shared room in second class, in E73. I wasn't exactly sure who I was going to be sharing the room with, but I didn't think I needed to pay the regular price for a private room if I was going to be the only one in it. My papa, Spirit, had volunteered to pay the extra money, but I would have rather gone into third class than use money that came from _him_!

_Back then, he had always cheated on mama, and broke her heart. She left us to travel the world, and now I'm going to now follow her steps by going to New York, and start a new and wonderful life for myself, and one day, maybe I'll become as successful as mama!_

I gripped my pass even more tightly then before, as if it was the one and only thing that could allow me to reach my goals. It was only 9:00 am or so, and the ship wouldn't depart until 12:00. That gave me almost three hours' worth of time to explore the ship, which I knew would be just as grand as the papers make it out to be. As I stepped onto the gangway, I couldn't help but look around me and stare every once in a while at the first class passengers, whom I was so surprised to be boarding close to. The ladies all wore large and elaborate dresses that were meant to show off their womanly figure, with elegant hats adorned with many feathers and looped with lace. The men were dressed less extravagantly, but still all had proper suits and (some) dark hats. Even the children looked adults, their backs straight and many accompanied by a servant of some sort watching their every step. I looked down at my light brown-and-green dress. It was something that I had picked out for myself more than two years ago, and everyone always told me about how wonderful I looked in it. Now, all I see is a plain dress that does nothing for my figure, and instead just accentuated my flat chest and how bony I was under the layers of fabric. I'm sure that anyone could have just walked past me and mistook me for a third class passenger. I grimaced, and I could see a first class woman sneering at me. I eyed the family of a young man with white hair once before heading forwards again.

My luggage had already been taken away from me, and I gave a small nod as I showed my pass to the crew member that was greeting the passengers who entered the entrance doors. I felt soft carpet beneath my feet, and looked up to see a grand wooden stairway. I gasped and was confused at how fancy and elegant everything was. Did I enter the 1st class entrance by mistake? I knew it wasn't possible, but the lush textured carpet that I saw beneath my feet and the and the fancy wooden paneling with the gold lining seem to prove otherwise. As I walked up the staircase, I saw two cream-coloured fabric seats positioned beside each other, with a small dark wooden cabinet in the middle. Everything was even more beautiful than I had imagined! I treaded carefully alone the hallway (not many people were here, considering it wasn't necessary to board until 11:30), thinking the smallest sound would ruin the moment. There were paper slips placed in glass holders near the top left of every door, which had the names of the boarders that had reserved the room.

_E65, 67, 69, 71..._

I turned the knob on my door, and opened it slowly. To my surprise, there was already another woman there, who looked around a year or two older than me. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail that ran past her waist, and she looked at me with a soft smile on her face. I hesitated for a moment, not expecting her at all to have already came.

"Hello," the girl stood up and patted the lap of her yellow patterned dress. "My name is Tsubaki."

She smiled at me again, and reached out her hand to me. I took her hand, and felt sure of myself for the first time this morning.

"Hello to you too! My name is Maka Albarn."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a basic introductory chapter, and I probably will update again today. Next few chapters will be longer. I really need to get used to writing in non-comic form.<br>**

**Questions, comments, concerns? A review is always handy, and I love criticism! **


	2. Departure

**A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed the first chapter! I know that not much action has happened so far - I'm still working on the character introductions. I'm glad we think alike, Anon! SilentDeath, good to see you again! :D It's really been forever. Oh, and sorry for the 3 or 4 grammatical errors in the 1st chapter (just saw them after re-reading)- I'll be sure to take more time to proofread this chapter and the next few to make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll correct those mistakes in chapter 1 once I get around to doing so.**

**I try to be as historically accurate as possible with the details of the ship (not counting the majority of the real life passengers, of course), so please tell me if you see any mistakes. I've studied the Titanic for quite a long time, but I can't help bent twist reality here and there to make the story flow smoother. I may considering adding footnotes for addition information- I know that I'll probably **_**have **_**to do that for the food the characters (will) eat. There's one in this chapter, so look for the little ****₁**** , and find its matching note at the bottom of the page for more info.!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distant Lights<strong>_

"YAHOO!"

A young, muscular man with spiky blue hair was heard shouting at the top of his lungs near the street connecting to the boarding dock of the Titanic. A few people near him stared at the blue boy and his African friend. Luckily, even the sound of such a scream was muffled by the thousands in the crowd eagerly awaiting the ship's departure. Irritated that he didn't quite get the attention that he hoped he would, Black*Star gave a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Ah, your God has finally come to bless this ship!"

_That_ certainly seemed to get people irritated. He gave a hearty smirk, and grinned as he adjusted the collar of his white coat, with an accomplished flair.

"Alright...! Let's hurry on and go already!"

Close behind Black*Star stood a well-built man of the same age, albeit a little taller. His dark complexion, coupled with his hairstyle of several dreadlocks and cornrows made him a very unusual sight on the streets of England. He wore a baggy white shirt underneath a simple tweed jacket, with a matching hat, over-sized pants, and dark black boots. His dark eyes beneath his black-rimmed glasses and his slouched pose made him look much more laid-back than the energetic idiot standing before him.

"Hmpf. Easy for you to say. Look at all the attention you're getting from other people! What about me?"

"It's not like I appreciate the attention, you moron!" Kilik let his hot-blooded nature seep through. "Aren't you watching the clock? It's already past eleven! If we don't hurry now, we'll never get on board!"

Seeing his friend motion at the crowd of hundreds of other third class passengers waiting to board the ship, Black*Star realized he had a point. Easily pushing through the people gathered near the dock, Black*Star stopped one last time to look up at the ship. It seemed like an entire city was docked near Southampton. Suddenly, a wave of emotion spread through him. For once, Black*Star felt... small. He didn't like it one bit. Was this ship really so important? Turning around, he saw tall towers made of white wood and steel meant for passengers to reach the higher decks. They were stationed near his own gangway, and Black*Star saw that he would be walking directly beneath them in order to board.

_Do they really think they can just walk right over me, as if I'm some ant?_

Feeling Kilik's hand pushing him forward, he looked back for a while.

"Let's go now, alright?"

"Alright, alright!" Black*Star carelessly tossed their luggage aside to a White Star Line crew member, knocking him right off his feet.

Black*Star sighed. He really wasn't having a good day.

* * *

><p>I clutched my fist. What was that idiot doing? I must have looked really angry then, as Tsubaki immediately noticed my mood change.<p>

"Do you... know him?"

We were on the upper decks of the Titanic, looking down at the many passerby who took the time to stop and wave at the passengers on board. Some of them left after a while, but most stayed, and probably would stand there until we left the dock and were beyond the distance that their sight could cover. Tsubaki and I have been there for more than half an hour now, waving at people that none of us knew about. She already told me that nobody from her family was there to see her off, and I wasn't sure if papa had come or not. He probably did, being the overprotective father that he was, but I couldn't see him today, even though I was unusually good at finding specific people within large crowds. Who _ I did _ see however...

"Yes... although I'd prefer not to have ever met him." I folded my arms and leaned against the white steel railing that bordered the deck of the ship. Tsubaki looked at me, confused.

"You see, we grew up together," I twirled my hair as I spoke. "We lived very close to each other. His adoptive father, Sid, were friends with my parents."

"Oh, I see now." Tsubaki straightened up, and I watched her face take a more serious expression.

"You don't need to worry about him!" I giggled. "Luckily, he's in third class, so we hopefully won't be bothered by him too much during the trip!"

"He seems so sure of himself... I wish I could be like that too."

"What?" Tsubaki had suddenly gotten quiet, and I wasn't sure what to say to her. Over the cheer of the people that stood near us and the shouting crowds below, I couldn't exactly make out what she was trying to say. Her eyes had a sad, distant look in them, and I felt that this wasn't the right time to respond. We stood there, silent, she looking downwards and I beginning to lazily daydream as I leaned against the railing.

_It'll be a difficult journey, I know that. Sometimes though... I wonder if I'm really strong enough._

The sound of the foghorn startled me, waking me from thoughts of mama and of old songs that she used to sing to me at night. Looking down, I couldn't see any more passengers, and was left with the sight of the staff members scurrying about the dark wet pavement, some boarding the ship and others making signals to the workers. Beyond the white picketed fence, the crowds had suddenly burst into a huge cheer at the sound of the horn, jumping and waving to us with an energy that I've never seen before. Tsubaki gently reached my opposite shoulder, and gave me a slight nudge. The ruffles from her dress' sleeves tickled my neck, and I laughed and looked up at her. Her face was smiling happily once more, as she pointed below, her voice bubbling with excitement.

"Look! We're finally moving!"

I fully extended my arms in order to position the upper part of body over the railing. As I watched the edge of our ship slowly separate from the land that had raised me as a child and that I would never see again, I had to force myself to shake away the feeling that maybe I'd liked to have seen papa one last time before I left.

* * *

><p>"Kim, honey~"<p>

"Shut up, damn it!"

Kim huffed. What a moron Ox was. She had been on the verge of tears the entire day, being embarrassed that she was only able to afford the third class cabins. The examination of the passengers before arriving inside was bad enough₁, but now Ox had to attract attention to both of them through his continuing adoration of her. How annoying! While many of the passengers were outside on the upper decks saying their goodbyes to their friends and family, she was carefully examining the smallest details on the metal railings that surrounded the third class entrance staircase. Wearing her finest pink lace dress, the fellow third class passengers couldn't even compare to her. She sighed and tugged her white shawl slightly closer to her.

_I don't care. At least I'm saving more money._

Her best friend, Jacqueline, stood by her side (in much more plain and appropriate clothing!), as devoted as ever. Ignoring Ox's approaches, she walked down the hall elegantly, her shoes sounding like heels on the wooden floor. The two soon separated from Ox and Havar, thank goodness, in order to search for their staterooms at the stern of the ship. Ox and Havar's were all the way back at the bow, so it turned out that they wouldn't have stayed together as long as Ox had originally planned. Kim sighed, and eventually found their stateroom on 'C' Deck, close to the third class kitchen. She looked at the door questioningly, unsurprised at how dull it looked. It was set slightly ajar, and she hurriedly pushed it open. Of the four bunks that were in the room, the girls were surprised to find two of them already occupied. In the lower right bunk sat a tall, shapely girl with long ashy hair, and the upper left held a shorter, and more muscular girl with short, blonde hair. The shorter girl laid on her stomach, the palms of her hands holding up her face. The smaller girl had on much better clothes than her sister(?), but clearly didn't know how to manage them properly. Jacqueline gave a start and took a small step backwards as the girl looked at them with her big, dull blue eyes, and smiled darkly. The woman on the bottom had a cigar in her mouth, and nodded at them with a deep frown on her face.

"I'm Liz. And the one up there's Patty."

* * *

><p>Soul 'Eater' Evans stared long and hard at his brother. The two of them were inside the 1st Class Reception room. Soul laid back on the large white wicker chair, and closed his eyes. Wes was wiping off the strings with a small cloth, and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air.<p>

_When did I get like this?_

"You know, you could have just come with us."

Hearing his brother speak, Wes peered at him, though still focusing on his instrument. Soul frowned, and spoke again.

"C'mon. The stupid violin can't possibly mean THAT much to you, could it? Or, did you just _want _dad to make my life a living hell?"

Wes stopped cleaning, and placed the violin on his left shoulder. With his right, he began to pluck the strings delicately. When he was pleased with the sound that he heard, he took his bow and looked at his little brother.

"Maybe you could play the piano sometime during the voyage for everyone," Wes casually talked while gesturing to the large grand piano at the end of the room. "I like your music, and I'm sure everyone else will too."

"Heh, like hell they will." Soul tapped his heels impatiently against the olive-green carpet.

"All these instruments were specially chosen and bought for this occasion, you know..."

Soul grunted, tired of seeing his brother fumble with the bow of his violin- it doesn't have to be _that _clean. Who's going to care when you're performing?

"...it's a great opportunity to play here."

Soul murmured something under his breath, and looked up to see Wes, whose face was smiling caringly at him.

"Why don't you get some fresh air and talk to the people on board? It's not good to always stay by yourself."

Seeing that this conversation wouldn't be able to progress much further, Soul got up and kicked in the seat with his shoe, and put his hands inside the pockets of his black suit.

"Fine, but the people here are all snobs."

* * *

><p>Back in second class, a tall and pale young man looked about his living quarters. A long dark yellow couch was laid on the right side of the room, the same length as the white bed on the other. The symmetrical bed-side table made from a dark, stained wood had a mirror on top of it, and was placed exactly in the middle. This stand seemed to act as a dividing point that emphasized exactly how different the two sides of the room were from each other. He looked again; the lack of balance really threw him off. Reminding himself that he wasn't supposed to attract to much attention, and that it wouldn't be too bad if he just didn't stay in his cabin too often, he forced himself to push the thought to the back of his mind as he nervously tugged the sleeve of his suit (which, to be honest, looked more first-class than anything else). He took a close look at the mirror's elaborate wooden frame, before examining his own reflection. His two-toned golden eyes gave a slight glimmer as he adjusted his wide-rimmed black hat to cover the stripes on his hair. Pulling his black coat closer to him, he walked back out of the door and gave one last look into the room. He still couldn't help but be bothered by the sight.<p>

_Don't worry, father. I won't let you down.  
><em>

* * *

><p>₁ <strong>- Third Class passengers were forced to undergo an examination before boarding the ship. Their health and general hygiene were checked to see whether or not they would be able to be accepted in to the US. If they weren't healthy enough, the White Star Line was forced to bring those passengers back.<strong>

**And...that's it! This story isn't so much Maka and Soul as it is... well, everyone. There are different perspectives for different groups; I'll usually dedicate most of the chapter to one or two groups at a time, so you won't see the story divided up into so many pieces as you see here.**

**I hope nobody seems too OOC. I'm really worried about writing for Kim, since I kind of had to adjust her character to make her seem much more vain than she was in the manga (I wanted to include some viewpoints that some people had in real life on the Titanic - hers is more of a first-class attitude, so I found it funny to put her in third class). Is this alright, or should I tone it down a little?**

**Oh, and White Star Line... Black*Star must hate the name! xD**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow! **


	3. Night of the First Day

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! It seems like everyone wants for me to mention Belfast, and I will. Just not at the moment. I'm really excited for the 3D remake of the Titanic movie (coming out in theatres tomorrow here), and I'm planning on going probably Friday or Monday. Nothing else to say here, just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distant Lights<strong>_

It might have been that after having the shock of seeing the rest of the ship, which was easily comparable to some of the most luxurious hotels that one would ever see back home, that caused me to think of the Promenade Deck of the Titanic to be nothing special. Then again, I've never travelled much by ship before (and I've certainly not been on a liner like this one), so I don't really have a standard which to compare it to.

The floors were made from planks of wood, which were lightly coloured and slightly weathered- a huge difference from the dark stained wood that I had been used to seeing on this ship. To my left, many wooden sun-chairs were folded and stacked together against the wall, which was made of a painted white steel. There were some railings aligned vertically face outwards, so that it may serve as both an entry and exit point for people coming out onto the deck. The same type of material was used as a ceiling, which had steel planks positioned alongside each other in the same way that one may have used wood to support the roof of a house. Pipes, both large and small, covered many of the gaps that the planks had left behind. To my right was a barrier, between waist and chest height, that was made from a dull unpainted steel. The not-so-smooth texture made the reddened light of the sunset bounce off the steel in many directions, making it look old and dirty. Directly above it was open space, with a long horizontal piece of wire running about two-thirds of the way up, it looking almost like a thin window-frame from afar. I gazed out at some of the smaller boats nearby. Soon, we would be too far away from land to see them.

_On cold days like these, I often wonder if you felt the same way I did when you left home, mama._

I closed my eyes, and allowed myself some time for reflection. Warm light glowed from the inside windows, and I could hear the loud chatter and laughter of the First Class passengers. The men drank heartily, while the woman I could hear talking quietly and occasionally giggling, their voices like the tinkering of bells. The soft darkness seemed to spread endlessly, away from the haven of the ship. The gentle rocking of the boat was soothing, and I suddenly missed the comforts of home, remembering the times I had when I was little, mama and papa often rocking me to sleep. Thinking about these memories didn't last long however, when someone walked right into me, interrupting my train of thought.

"Augh!"

I fell onto the ground, and looked up to see a young white-haired man. He looked around my age, and had distinctive blood-red eyes and sharp teeth (like some kind of shark!). He wore a dark red striped vest, fancy black lounge coat, dark trousers, and a light waistcoat. A gold pocket watch hung from his pocket, and I could immediately identify that he was no second-class passenger.

"I- I'm so sorry!"

I gave a slight bow at my rudeness (this was partially influenced by Tsubaki, I think) and was blushing madly. I've never seen someone so rich before! He widened one eye at me, staring from an angle. He smiled psychotically.

"Heh, don't worry about it," He waved one hand, the other still in his pocket. "but don't you know that you 'ought to treat the First Class a little nicer?"

Who was this moron? His gestures, and patterns of speech didn't seem so 'First Class' to me! I grinned. Shark-boy really did suit sea-travel. He talks like some sort of sailor!

His eyes widened again at the look of my amused face, if it was even possible for them to grow any larger. The grin all of a sudden disappeared, and a distant look came into his eyes as we began to hear the sound of a violin playing from the First Class Lounge.

"Ha, just kidding," he said, his attention still not fully on me. "as if I would ever be associated with _those _kind of people."

"Oh..."

"Sorry, that wasn't very cool of me, was it?" his eyes closed, and focused back on me. "I'll be leaving now, so see you around."

Waving one hand at me again, he casually walked away, both of his hands now in his pockets. After he walked away almost far enough that I couldn't see him anymore, I began to go back too, treading along briskly.

"Oh, hey...!" The man yelled at me in an annoyed tone. "Hey..! I forgot to ask your name!"

I paused, hesitative to give out my name to a complete stranger.

"It's... Maka! Maka... Albarn!"

"Maka, eh? Thanks, I'll remember it!"

I smiled and nodded at him before sprinting off. Still surprised about this sudden encounter, it never came to me that I had forgotten to ask his name too.

* * *

><p>The strange meeting I had with shark-boy were the least of my worries when I headed inside the ship. The warm air inside greeting my face, my cheeks still cherry-red from the chilly weather that I had been running in earlier. I grasped the frame of the door and gasped heavily, my leg muscles not used to running often at home. Sid often told me that with my flexibility, I could be a great athlete when I grew up if I exercised often and had the correct training. Really though, I didn't ever find the time or location to. When my walking had taken a steadier pace, and I was no longer breathing hard, I found myself recounting what had happened so far today, and began planning out the rest of my schedule. There was a library somewhere around here₁, I was sure, and it was important to me that I would borrow out a book before I slept tonight.<p>

"Ah! There you are!"

To my surprise, Tsubaki was standing only a few feet from me. She had changed into a light pale-blue dress, and gave a slight bow to me as she crossed her arms behind her back. Really, she was polite to a fault. She put my hands in her's, and gave me a gentle pull forward. I gave a brief wonder to how she could have found me so easily, considering the size of the ship. When I was little, I had read stories about far-away lands, with skilled warriors who worked in the shadows. How surprising it was that it was here of all places that I would meet one of them!

"I've been looking for you," she laughed slightly. "It's almost time for dinner!"

"Di-dinner?" I shuddered.

"Eh? Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Did I really look that confused? Still, eating dinner right now would have meant ruining all my plans of looking for the perfect book for myself. Unless the library was open all day long, there was no chance of me making there in time after eating.

"T-that's quite alright, actually!" I waved my hands in front of me, slightly jittery. "You see, I'm not very hungry right now..."

A loud growl came from my stomach.

Tsubaki giggled. "Don't lie, Maka! You know it's not true!"

I gave a slight start as she pulled me forward again, and I saw an amused look in her eye. "Now, I can't have you starving on me, can I?"

Before I had a chance to argue, I found myself being dragged away by the girl.

_But, even when I'm scared, I am glad I have friends to help set me on the right path again._

**彡 ****ミ**

The dining room for us Second Class passengers was very large, and had dozens of long tables placed beside each other. Most tables seated around 8 people, with four seats of mahogany and crimson on each side. An elegant wallpaper covered the ceiling (with a design that was similar but smaller than the floor tiles), and the wood was carved into several arches that separated some small parts of the room from the others. Really, it had an appearance more suited to a ballroom than anything else. Some people were already there and being served, but most passengers had yet to show up. Tsubaki and I were about to take our place in front of two of the empty plates of silverware, when she stopped after seeing another passenger, who was shaking nervously and muttering under his breath.

"Excuse me... um... are you alright?" Tsubaki gave a gentle poke to his shoulder.

Startled, the man immediately spun around and faced us. He was dressed completely in black, with the exception of a white dress shirt that I could see under his blazer, and a silver pocket watch. His hat covered the top of his head, but I could make out a small white... corner on his dark hair. What really struck me though, was his eyes. Two different shades of gold occupied the iris, darkening in colour before reaching the pupil.

"Oh... I apologize," the man said, pulling his hat down slightly further. He stood up, and straightened himself, patting down his clothes because of some unseen dust. Now _there_ was someone who seemed First Class!

"It's no problem," Tsubaki replied. "I'm Tsubaki."

I gave a small curtsy. "And I'm Maka, nice to meet you!"

"Please to meet you too, Tsubaki, Maka," He nodded at each of us upon saying our names, and held out his hand. "My name is Kid."

Kid? What sort of name was that? Were his parents too lazy to gave him a proper name or something? Saying nothing, I only smiled at him.

"Ah, yes. Would you two ladies like to join me for dinner?" Kid questioned.

Too be honest, I wasn't really fond of this idea, as I had planned to spend the time chatting with Tsubaki instead. Tsubaki though, always ever so polite, agreed cheerily. Not wanting to be rude, I kept silent and sat down. Kid stared at us for a second before sitting down himself on the opposite side of the table, murmuring something about "arrangement" and "uneven". He chose to keep whatever he was thinking about to himself in the end.

"By the way, what were you doing when we came in?" I asked.

"Maka! Don't be rude!"

"Oh, it's alright," Kid slightly lowered his head as he spoke to Tsubaki. "That was really nothing. I just get like that sometimes when something is off in the room, that's all."

He smiled as if nothing was wrong, apparently not caring to elaborate. I was about to question him further, when I saw Tsubaki gave me a sideways look, as if to tell me how obnoxious I was being to this guest. Defeated, I slumped in my chair and slowly stirred around the consommé in front of me. I kept my head down for the rest of the first course, and noticed during the second that Kid was busy arranging and re-arranging his haddock, green peas, and even _the sauce_. He didn't at all seem perturbed at this awkward silence, too busy to notice anything. When the third course came, he had his hands over his eyes at the sight of the fruit platter, and mouthed a silent mantra over and over to himself. He was a slow eater (when he even bothered to eat at all), so it was no wonder why he was so thin. This was a very odd person, and possibly the only adult I've ever seen drinking coffee with the handle of cup facing _towards himself_. Tsubaki and I stood up after the both of us were finished with our food, stuffed full, while Kid was still slowly sipping away at his coffee.

"Well then... we'll be off," I said. Kid immediately looked up again, as if just awakening from a dream. "It was a great evening. Very... nice."

"Oh, alright then." He stood up again quickly. "I hope we will see each other again soon."

We left the dining hall, it already being quite late. I felt my eyes slowly closing, as I fumbled with the knob of our cabin door. I didn't borrow a book today like I hoped I would, but I was too tired after today's events to do anything else (seems like the coffee didn't help much), and fell right asleep after lying down. That night, I had dreams of mama and papa, and of ninjas fighting tall men in suits, each of them with large, two-toned eyes.

It was still a very nice dream, no matter how weird it may have seemed.

* * *

><p>₁ <strong>- The Second Class had a library exclusive to them. The First Class had a reading room instead.<strong>

**Well, that's the end of day one! It'll be April 11th starting the next chapter! Next time, Black*Star and Soul will (hopefully) take the spotlight!**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**


End file.
